The Darkest Need
by AvaBree
Summary: Please review because it motivates me to keep writing! This is the story of William and Gilly. I just can't wait any longer! Rated MA for language and sexually explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He should stay away from her.

William knew that. So, why did he find himself pacing in his room, with her asleep in his bed?

Known through the ages as William the Ever Randy, AKA William of the Dark, AKA Sexy, the immortal warrior had shown little care for anyone but himself for centuries. And why shouldn't he care for just himself? He was fucking awesome, not to mention he was as handsome as they came. He had jet-black hair free of split ends, thank you very much. He also had piercing blue eyes and a muscle mass that mere mortals could only hope to possess. Women had been throwing themselves at him for as long as he could remember. Sure, they'd gotten him in trouble a time or two, had even gotten him cursed and imprisoned, but he loved women almost as he loved himself. He had never thought to deny them.

Until her. Until Gilly.

He had spent the better part of his existence doing whatever- and whoever- pleased him. After his imprisonment by Zeus all those centuries ago, he'd been determined to stay out of the radar of the gods. Now, he found himself smack dab in the middle of the war between the Lords- immortal warriors of the gods – and the hunters, mortals who sought to rid the world of the Lords and the demons they each possessed.

He looked over at the young mortal beauty on the bed and felt a pressure on his chest he couldn't explain. All he knew was he felt an uncontrollable urge to protect this girl in any manner necessary, even if it meant living among the cursed warriors, who got on his nerves more often than not. He'd long ago stopped trying to figure out why he couldn't tear himself away. He just knew he wanted to slay all of her dragons. And 17-year-old Gillian Shaw came with plenty.

Smiling a secret smile, he once again commended himself for his recent act of vengeance- the justified and gruesome murder of Gilly's deranged mother and stepfather- who had done so many terrible things to her that she'd been forced to leave home at 15 and take care of herself for two years before the Lords took her in.

He thought killing them would help ease this ache somehow. It didn't. What he really wanted to do was erase those memories from her, such terrible memories that caused her to wake up from her nightmares calling his name. No one so young and with such a gentle heart should have those kind of nightmares. How he wished he could wipe them away.

For some reason he'd never understand, the girl had taken a liking to him immediately; even now, she was still shy and skittish around the other warriors. But not him; never him. Realizing quickly that she had developed a perfectly understandable crush on him (hello, he was a stunner), he tried to set her straight, warning her away by telling her the truth; he had sex with women and left them, not a care in his heart. Yet, she hadn't listened, and he could see the longing in her eyes grow the more time he spent with her.

Every day, he told himself he should leave this fortress and leave Gilly, with her haunting chocolate-colored eyes and sun-kissed skin. He glanced over at her sleeping form, her dark hair fanned out on his pillow, surely covering it with her vanilla scent. She looked as young and defenseless as ever. Especially now, as the war between the Lords and the hunters grew unstable, he couldn't leave her to fare for herself. Her fucking parents had left her to do that for long enough. Sure, there were the other warriors to look after her, but damn it, he wanted to protect her. _Needed _to protect her.

These days, need was all he knew.

"Liam?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gilly sat up, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the soft candle light in William's room. She'd been forced from her apartment weeks ago into this new fortress in a hidden dimension of the Heavens. She hadn't left William's side since, unsure of the new place and the dangers her friends had encountered here. There had been so many changes in her life, so many new realities – like the fact that immortal warriors and angels existed! William was the only one who made her feel safe.

Safe was rare for her. She hadn't felt safe since she was 12, and her mother married a monster. It was no wonder she clung to William like a life raft, as he had proved time and time again that he would let no one hurt her. In return, she cared for him when he was hurt, never leaving his side, making sure he knew she would always be there for him. Just like she would always protect him, she knew he would protect her against any threat.

Unfortunately, he thought he was one of those threats, which she thought was ridiculous. She loved him- Gods how she loved him- but he refused to open his eyes and see her as the woman she was instead of the little girl he claimed she was.

She was determined to make him open his eyes.

"Yes, Gilly Gumdrop?" He asked her, using his exclusive nickname for her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, Liam."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel like a little girl."

He shrugged. It was one of the reasons he used it- he needed the reminder that she was just a little girl. Sure, she was a little girl who had too many curves for her own good.

Even now, he could see the longing in her eyes and felt a pressing urge to escape it. He'd done it before, a few times, but he always came back. But, he knew he would have to leave her and her knowing gaze for good, before he did something he would regret later. If he ever dared touch her the way he dreamed about, William would do nothing but bring her pain, disillusioning a girl who had already been far too disillusioned at too young an age. The truth was, William was cursed. If he let himself love a woman, she would become obsessed with bringing about his demise, releasing all the evil beings he had created – and that was a lot- among the world. The woman would be cursed with this obsession until he was dead. The curse was Zeus' thank you after catching him pleasuring Hera all those centuries ago. William would never, ever do that to Gilly. And he knew, knew in his gut that if he acted on his feelings, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from loving her because he already cared for her more than he'd ever cared for anyone- save himself.

So, he definitely needed to go, and it needed to be soon, he reminded himself as she looked at him with those big trusting eyes of hers.

"Now that Cronus is dead and hunter threats are minimal until they discover our new location, I want you to do something," she told him.

"Anything for you, pet."

"I want you to kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What? W-why?"

William backed up. Like as far as he could get without actually leaving the room. Had that demand just come out of his Gilly's mouth? And why was he stuttering? He hadn't stuttered a day in his long life.

Gilly stood from the bed, taking a step toward him. Her eyes were full of determination, a slow, seductive smile playing at her full lips. That smile worried him because it wasn't the smile of a little girl but one from a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Worse, the smile rocked him to his core, making him think wicked thoughts he had no right thinking.

"Why?" She echoed, stopping just a few feet from him. "I've told you why I liked you."

"But I started smoking!" It was the only response he had; it was pathetic.

"I know," she said softly. "But it doesn't count because I know why you did it. You did it to push me away. But, I'm telling you, Liam, you can't push me away like you've done the countless of women you've been with."

"Gilly, this is not going to happen. I told you-"

"I know what you told me. I'm choosing to ignore you."

"Why do you want this?" He asked her, incredulous. "Why do you want this when you know I'll treat you no better than the others? I'll toss you aside five minutes after we're together." He had to remind her of that, of the callousness he'd never had trouble admitting to until he met her.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "I promise you, it doesn't matter. I won't hate you afterwards. I just want to be with you, Liam. You keep coming home hurt, every time worse than the last, and every time I think 'what if something happens to him, and I never get to know what it's like to kiss him'? I want to know, Liam."

Oh, gods. He had to make it stop. He had to stop looking at her, imagining what all that midnight hair would feel like running over his skin. What those lush lips would feel like against his-

_You have to stop this!_

It was the hardest thing William had ever done, but he finally said, "No."

She groaned in frustration. "Why not? From I hear, you'll sleep with anyone in a skirt. Why not me?"

"Listen," he said, making sure his voice was gentle. "I commend you on your taste because it is outstanding…" He saw her roll her eyes. "But you don't know what you're asking, Gilly."

"I know exactly what I'm asking, trust me." She took a step closer to him. "I want your hands on me, Liam. I need them on me, even if it's just for one night. I want to make love with someone _I want_ to make love with."

Having that choice was so important to her; he could hear it in her voice. Here she was, offering him everything a man could want on a silver platter – one night of great sex without any strings, any consequences. Fuck. It was taking everything he had to keep his distance. His hands fisted, shaking with his need to reach out to her. When she finally, blessedly stepped within arm's distance, he cursed and shook his head.

"I can't, Gilly." He had to say something, anything to get her to stop this madness. "You're just a child. I don't think of you that way." How he wished that were true.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and instantly hated the pain and humiliation that crossed her features. Then, her body stiffened, and he saw steely resolve in her eyes.

"Fine," she told him, her husky voice revealing nothing. "If you won't kiss me, I will find someone who will."

Then, she stormed out, leaving him cursing in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

_She's bluffing_, he thought. There was not a single warrior in the whole place. Besides my-kiss-will-kill-you Torin, Kain, the keeper of Disaster, was the only one without a wife or girlfriend, and he was currently indisposed in the pits of hell, literally.

_And if she thought to kiss Kain when he came back_… for the tenth time that day, his hands balled into tight fists. If Kain dared even think for a moment about kissing her, William would kill him. Simple as that. He might have started to consider these guys friends, but he'd done darker things in his time. Quite recently, in fact, and Kain had witnessed it himself, so Disaster knew William had what it took to tear him limb from limb. And he wouldn't be doing it out of jealousy. Of course not. It would be to protect her. She might think she was ready for a grownup relationship, but she was far too gentle, far too fragile for something that might ruin her. He was amazed already that she had gone through everything she had gone through and emerged as the strong girl he now knew.

Which is why he would do everything in his power to keep her as innocent as possible for as long as possible. Congratulating himself on his sense of honor, he headed for the shower. When she calmed down, Ginny would see that he was right.

In the hallway, Ginny was still fuming. How dare he? How dare he treat her like a little girl? Was she really so silly that she was imagining he had feelings for her, too?

She had to find out once and for all, and she knew just who could help her. She found Sienna downstairs in their makeshift library. The former hunter looked up from her book as Gilly entered.

Gilly got right to the point.

"So, you inherited Cronus' powers, right?"

"Most of them, yeah. Why?"

"Does that mean you can read minds now?"

"It's more complicated than that," Sienna said. "It's not a constant stream of thoughts. I have to focus on the person, open my mind up to them."

"Kind of like an on-and off-switch?"

"That's accurate enough," Sienna said with a small smile.

"Do you think you can turn that switch on for William?"

Sienna didn't ask the young girl why. She knew- they all knew.

"What do you want to know, Gilly?"

She refused to blush. She would _not _blush. She was a grown woman, for the love of the gods, and she had to convince William it was so.

"I want to know if he ever thinks of me… in a romantic way. Or if he really does just see me as a cute kid sister."

"I already have your answer," Sienna admitted. "When I was first learning to control the power… I heard things. But are you sure you're ready for the answer?"

"I can take it," Gilly said, steeling herself for whatever Sienna knew.

Sienna questioned telling Gilly the truth. Once told, she couldn't take it back, and it would either bring eternal bliss or eternal pain. That all depended on them.

Since she hoped for bliss, she finally admitted, "William longs for you just as you long for him. He's constantly reminding himself how young you are, how he needs to stop thinking of you in a sexual way."

"So, he does? He does think of me in a sexual way?"

"Yes, but he won't act on it, Gilly. He's determined not to. He doesn't want to hurt you, after everything you've already been through. Maybe when you're older…"

"I'm not like you guys. I don't live forever, and I don't want to wait anymore. I have waited for too long for a love that wasn't tainted…" She couldn't finish that thought. "I won't wait anymore. I want Liam, and I want him now."

"Now, that's a confession if I ever heard one."

Whipping around, Gilly blushed- damn it!- when she saw Anya in the doorway. "Anya-"

"I want to give you what you want, Gilly. Let me help you."

Now, that, Gilly hadn't been expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Sienna, we have a lot of work to do. First, get that young stud- what was his name? Corbin. Yes, Corbin. Get him on the phone and tell him that Gilly will be meeting him tonight. I'm sure he's just itching to see her anyway. We'll have Lucien flash her into the human world later."

"Excuse me?"

Gilly was overwhelmed. First, Anya had declared herself Team Gilliam, and now she was trying to set her up with Corbin? It was too much.

"I don't understand, Anya. How is going out with Corbin going to help me with William?"

Anya gave her a wicked smile. "Oh, you sweet girl. It's only the oldest trick in the book."

"What is?"

"Why, jealousy, of course. And trust me, you haven't seen jealousy until you've seen it from an immortal. They tend to be a little bit possessive." When Sienna snickered, Anya's smile grew wider. "Okay, more than just a little bit."

"You think it will work?" Gilly asked doubtfully. One thing she did know, though, was that William detested games. Games that didn't involve an Xbox controller, that is. "Honestly, Anya, I think it will just piss him off."

"Sure it will. But it will also open his eyes."

"Anya-"

"Do you want him or not?" Anya snapped impatiently.

With a sigh of defeat, Gilly nodded. "Okay, I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you think will work."

"That's my girl!" Anya said and clapped in triumph. "Okay, let's get started. Sienna, you make that phone call and meet me in my room for the makeover of the year!"

Several painful hours later, Gilly stood in front of the full-length mirror in Anya's room. Gilly had never been one for a lot of makeup; a clear coat of lip gloss and some mascara usually did her just fine. But Anya had insisted they go for a more dramatic look, and now Gilly was glad she hadn't talked her out of it. She looked… amazing, she admitted to herself. Her skin looked smooth to the touch and a subtle blend of eye shadows coupled with black liner made her eyes pop. Anya had applied some bronzing powder to her face, and she looked like she was positively glowing. She'd even done something fancy, something she would never be able to replicate, with her long hair, letting a few stray curls hang down her back.

But it didn't stop there.

When Anya had said that Gilly had to borrow one of her outfits, Gilly almost declined. She loved the goddess, but Gilly could never pull off the outrageous clothing that Anya often wore. But, she hadn't stopped her, and now she was glad she hadn't because she knew William would approve of her outfit. She'd often seen his eyes straying to women in similar getups.

The dress was blood red, had thin spaghetti straps and a v-neck bodice outlined with tiny gems. The dress sparkled every time she turned. It cinched in at the waist and flowed just a few inches (eek!) below her bottom.

On second thought…

"I can't pull this off."

"Of course not, silly," Anya said. "That's his job."

"I'm serious, Anya. This isn't me."

"I know, Gilly. But you want to make him come crawling, don't you?"

She did, she really did. She wanted it so badly she could taste it. And Anya had gotten her this far, hadn't she? It couldn't all be for nothing.

Gilly nodded. "Okay. When do we leave?"

"Let me see if Lucien is ready."

After Anya left, Gilly gathered the red handbag Anya had lent her and walked out of the room- and William chose that exact moment to walk out of his.

Shocked, he could only stare at her at first, his eyes running over the strappy heels, the too-short dress that showed off every curve – dear gods – and the come-fuck-me way she'd done her hair. He could already feel his body tightening and knew he had to get a grip before he hauled her over his shoulder and had his way with her in his bed.

He moaned inwardly. If only that didn't sound so damned enticing.

Pushing the treacherous thoughts away, he practically yelled, "Where the _fuck _do you think you're going dressed like that?"

Gilly brushed right past him, barely giving him a second glance. And it pissed him the hell off!

"On a date."

He ground his teeth. "With who?"

"Corbin."

He vaguely remembered the good-looking teen from her high school. The boy worshiped her. "I thought we discussed this, Gilly. You shouldn't be dating-"

"Until I'm 300, right?" She asked. "Sorry, Liam, I just won't live that long, so I have to live for today."

"And you chose to do that with Corbin?"

"Who else?"

He couldn't answer that.

"No response? That's what I thought," she said and sauntered down the stairs, her hips swaying in that tight dress.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bang! Crash! Bang!_

"What the hell?"

Gilly had been gone 15 minutes tops, and Anya had endured ear-shattering disruptions from William's room long enough. She stormed down the hallway and opened William's door. He had torn apart the room, destroying anything remotely breakable –and several things that shouldn't have been. Every mirror in the room looked like a fist had been run through it. Repeatedly.

"What are you doing?"

William turned around, and she gasped at the red in his eyes. She'd only seen that red a handful of time, and it was one of the few things in all the worlds that scared her. Maybe she had gone too far.

"Did you see the way Gilly left the house? She was dressed like a hooker."

Anya smiled brightly. "Why, thank you, precious. She borrowed the clothes from me."

"Should have guessed," he snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not?"

"She needs to be protected, not encouraged to flaunt out half-dressed just asking for some fucking perve to…" He couldn't finish that thought.

"She is well-protected, William. We've got a ton of trackers on her, and Lucien can flash to her in a moment's notice. As to your other comment, we've all met Corbin. He isn't going to hurt her. Lastly, the girl could use some fun, not to mention she could definitely benefit from getting some-"

There, she'd known that was where to hit him to get an appropriate reaction.

He growled, flashing to her in an instant. His eyes were completely red now, yet he didn't touch her. Wouldn't, she knew, if he wanted to keep from Lucien's wrath. As it was, he was just inches from her, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" He snarled. "After everything she has been through-"

"Fuck you, William. Did it ever occur to you that after everything she went through, she wants to make it better? I can only think of one way to make something like that better. Some good, old-fashioned loving with someone she's actually attracted to, somebody who isn't going to force himself on her."

Even though part of him agreed with that logic, he had to remind her, "She's only 17."

"Not for long. She turns 18 tomorrow, in case you've forgotten."

"She's too young-"

"She's mortal, William. She's got 60, 80 years tops to enjoy her life. Let her do that with whoever she wants," she told him. Then she gave him a knowing look. "Even if it's not with you."

He stepped away from her, turning his back. "What are talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. You can't fool me. I have known you , well, like forever. It's true that you piss me off most of the time, but I put up with you anyway. What can I say? I'm a giver. So, let me give you a little piece of advice." When he turned back to her, she continued, "Either make your move or leave her alone so she make hers with whoever she wants."

"You've got this all wrong, Anya-"

"Don't bullshit me, William. We've all seen the way Gilly looks at you just as much as I see how hard you try not to look at her the same way. It's admirable, really, but anyone with eyes can see you're wearing down fast. And, now, after making bedroom eyes at you for months, she's suddenly intent on having a romance with her school friend. Let me guess." She pretended to think. "She declared herself to you and you turned her down."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in a knot. Damn it! All this stress was causing his hair to freak out. He couldn't remember the last time he had to condition so much.

"Yes, goddamn it, yes," he finally answered.

She snapped her fingers, her beautiful face lighting in a smile. "Oh, I'm good! Well, by turning her down, you've only made her more determined to find a fuck buddy."

He winced at the words, hating the idea of her being with anyone else. That she could be in bed with Corbin right now… his vision started lining with red again.

"I was trying to be honorable," he told her. "For the first time in my life. The last thing that girl needs is some male-"

"Well, whether or not it's the last thing she needs, it's what she wants. If you don't want to be the one-"

"Don't want to? It's all I ever think about!" There, how was that for honesty?

"Listen, sweet cakes," she said, enjoying this way too much. "Truth be told, we all hate the idea of Gilly being with anybody, but if she insists, and _she is insisting_, I'd rather it be you than some mortal who can't protect her. Here's one last piece of advice before I go. You don't have to thank me. Sleep with her if you don't want her sleeping with anyone else."

"It isn't that simple, Anya. My curse-"

"Then, big boy, I suggest you finally figure out how to break it or get used to the idea of Gilly sleeping with other people."

As Anya walked away, all he could think was:

_I am seriously fucked. _


	7. Chapter 7

William thought about waiting until she got home to talk to her about what was happening between them. But he feared for the ramifications if he waited that long.

Had he really knowingly sent her into another man's arms?

It didn't take long for him to find her. All he had to do was threaten Lucien's life, and it had actually worked for once. Maybe it was the red eyes he seemed to be sporting lately. He'd always been so careful not to let that side of himself surface, to give away what he really was, but it seemed he had no control when it came to Gilly. And his latest actions proved exactly that.

Lucien had tracked her spirit trail to a club in downtown Budapest. It wasn't their usual haunt but a chic under-21 club with live amateur music and a lively crowd.

"Good luck, man," Lucien said as he deposited William at the door.

William sneered. "You really mean that?"

Lucien was silent for long moments, his scarred face almost serene as he mulled this over. "You know what?" He asked, sounding surprised with what he was about to say. "I really fucking think I do. Look at me. Love is making me sentimental."

Without another word, he was gone, and William was left to search out Gilly alone. When he didn't find her straight away, he felt his heart race in panic. Had she been captured by the enemy? Or, even worse, was she making love to that kid in one of the bathrooms right this minute? Was she moaning his name as she clutched tight to his…

_Fuck!_ He snapped himself out of that train of thought. He refused to go there. If she had made that choice, he would accept it amicably.

_Like hell. _

When it came to Gilly, it was like there were two parts of him. One part wanted to be honorable and let her live her short life without him and the pain he was sure to bring. The other part wanted to put her over his shoulder and drag her to the nearest bed where they would stay for years, decades even.

His presence here made it abundantly clear to him which side was winning.

When he finally found her tucked into a dark corner booth, he couldn't help the wave of relief that ran through him. Any more than he could help the jealous rage he felt at seeing Corbin's arm wrapped around Gilly while he whispered in her ear. Whatever he said elicited a husky laugh from her. William tightened his fists.

_Just leave her alone, man, _he tried to reason with himself. _Let her be a normal teenager and date whoever she wants. She doesn't deserve to miss out on that. _

But he couldn't. He just couldn't walk away. He'd spent so much of his life being so careful never to care, really care, for anyone but himself. With Gilly, he hadn't been able to help himself. She was so young, so innocent, that he'd thought he was safe to care for her. But it turned out those were two of the reasons he was so drawn to her, and now… he was in way too deep, and he wanted her too badly. Needed her too much.

There would be no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gilly."

Gilly's heart skipped a beat at the voice she knew so well. She looked up from the table, her eyes meeting his instantly. His were laced in red, and she knew it was just a matter of time before the red would take over.

Had she and Anya gone too far?

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home," William told her, barely giving Corbin a second glance. He was a good-looking kid, but he was no immortal badass like himself. What did Gilly see in him?

"Sorry, Liam," she said, being very careful to keep her voice steady, "like I told you earlier, I have a date with Corbin."

Corbin looked from Gilly to the hulk of a man standing there giving him the evil eye, and he felt an innate panic.

"Maybe you should listen to your brother, Gilly."

"I'm not her brother-"

"He's not my brother-"

In unison, the two began to correct Corbin before the boy cut them off.

"But you said…" Corbin looked at the two again, noting the tension, and quickly realized this was the last place he needed to be. "Gilly, I will catch you next time you're back in town, okay?" He leaned over to kiss her cheek but changed his mind when her-whoever he was- growled at him. Growled!

Corbin scurried off, and Gilly stared at William angrily.

"What the hell, William?"

He couldn't talk here, not where there was too much noise and too many people to hear them. So, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the men's bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Gilly's heart was racing. Had her plan worked? Was he here to stake his claim?

There was only one way to find out.

So, she asked him, "What are you doing here, William?"

"Saving you from yourself. Do you have any idea what you're doing, coming here dressed like that? Asking for trouble!"

She almost laughed. Really, that's what he was most worried about? Her virtue?

"I sure hope so!"

"Damn it, Gilly, you're coming home right now-"

She squared her shoulders, refusing to let him bully her. "Give me a reason, Liam. Give me a reason to go home with you right now, and I will. If you can't, I am turning around and going home with Corbin. It's your choice how this night ends."

Like he ever had a choice when it came to her! Ever since she had walked into his life and looked at him with those chocolate eyes of hers, he'd had no choice.

Somehow, deep down, he'd known this was inevitable.

"You're not being fair, Gilly."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things not fair in this world, Liam. In all the worlds. But the most unfair of them all is you pretending that you don't feel… everything that I feel even when I know for a fact that you do. It's-" She stopped herself, realizing what she had given away.

"How do you know?" He asked her. "How do you know for a fact, Gilly?" When she didn't respond right away, he prodded. "Gilly? Are you claiming to read minds now?"

"No," she said. "I can't. But that doesn't mean I don't know people who do."

_Shit, Sienna. _He'd figured the huntress had gained that power with all the others, but he'd never thought in a million years she'd reveal his innermost thoughts when they could lead to such disaster. Why had she?

"So, you see, I do know that you're lying every time you tell me you don't want me back."

"Damn it, Gilly. Don't you see?" His voice was laced with frustration. "I have to pretend. I have to. I have to for you."

"You don't get it, William. I don't want you to-"

"What you want-"

"Is for you to kiss me like you would any other woman. For you to make love to me like you would any other woman in that club. Just one night, Liam. That's all I am asking from you."

She had no idea what she was asking. One night with her would never be enough. And, because he knew that deep down she had the potential to be his destroyer, he had to stop at nothing to keep that from happening.

He sneered at her, his eyes running up and down that slutty dress of hers, despising the way it made his heart hammer.

"If all you want is a quick fuck, Gilly, then turn back inside and ask Corbin."

Even though she flushed from head to toe, she persisted, "But I would rather have it from you, Liam. I have it on pretty good authority that you will make it a time to remember… to last me forever if it has to."

Even as that ego booster thrummed through him, he denied her, "I won't be the one to defile you, Gilly."

This time, she was the one who sneered. "It's too little, too late for that, William." But she could see she was getting nowhere with him. "Fine. You win. I will go back in there and ask Corbin to _defile _me," she snickered at the word, "and then maybe, just maybe, I will be good enough for you."

As she started to unlock the door, he reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her to him closely. Her soft body fit against his hard one deliciously.

"Don't you dare," he seethed through clenched teeth.

Her eyes lit up in triumph. "Oh, even though it was your idea, you don't like the thought of it either, huh?"

No, he didn't. The very thought of anyone else touching her made him crazy, and he was seeing red again.

"Did you let him kiss you tonight?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

His grip on her arm grew tighter. "Don't play games with me, little girl. Damn it, Gilly, if you let him touch you-"

"No!" She yelled, throwing up her hands in anger. "Alright? No! I didn't let him kiss me, didn't let him touch me. How could I when all I do is imagine your hands on me? No one else will ever be good enough. So… no, William, he didn't touch me."

Startled by her declaration, it took him a minute to gather his words.

"Why are you insisting on this, Gilly? Why do you want this right now, right this minute?"

"Because!" She exclaimed emotionally. "Because you keep getting hurt, because I won't live forever, because I've only ever been touched in a way that I would never wish on my worst enemy." Tears escaped through her lids to slide down her cheeks. "Are any of those reasons enough for you, Liam?"

They should be, but they weren't. "Not when it means destroying your innocence."

She scoffed. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that? Why, when you know as well as anyone that I haven't been innocent since I was 12."

He knew. He knew she felt soiled, ruined because of what her stepfather had done to her. And he fucking hated that she felt that way about herself. There was no one better than her, no one.

Suddenly angry, he gripped her hips, pulling her even closer, causing her delicious eyes to widen. He'd been careful, oh-so-careful not to ever have her this close.

"You listen to me, and you better fucking believe it," he demanded. "I have existed for almost two thousand years, and I have never met a soul as pure as yours. Do you understand that? There is nothing wrong with you. You remain innocent until you willingly welcome a man inside you. Tell me you understand that."

She shook her head, her eyes full of unshed tears. "You're wrong," she told him. "I'm not good, I'm not innocent, and I haven't been since my stepfather climbed into my bed for the first time. Don't you see?"

He knew then. He knew what he had to do to make it better, to make her feel clean again.

He had to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer: This chapter is rated MA for sexually explicit scenes.]

[I worked really hard on this for you guys. Please review to let me know what you think while I figure out Gilly and William's HEA.]

He was looking at her in a way that made her heart race. She'd just laid out her shame, and even though he'd known – everyone knew- he didn't look at her with pity or disgust as she had once feared a man would someday. Once again, he had proven that he was so much more than a man.

And he wondered why she wanted him?

Why would she ever want a weak mortal man when she could have this tall, mouthwateringly muscled male in front of her? A man who had proven he would protect her and those he loved at all costs? She had seen him stunningly lethal and outrageously kind. And now, he stood there looking at her with heat in his eyes- now more stunning violet than blue- and he wasn't trying to hide it like he had so many times. But there wasn't just heat; there was gentleness there. He cared for her. Cared about her.

How could she not want him?

Feeling a change in the air, she whispered, "William…"

William reached out and cupped her cheek with his large hand. She gasped at the soft touch coming from such a strong man. When he lowered his forehead to hers, she stared into his eyes, anxiously awaiting his next move.

"Listen to me," he said gently, determinedly. "You have such a pure soul that one as black as mine could never hope to claim. What's it going to take for you to believe that?"

Tears streamed down her face openly. "If that's true, if you really believe that, then your soul isn't as black as you think it is. I have never met anyone so generous or so brave. If my soul is pure, then yours has to be too because I have never met anyone as good as you, Liam."

Even though he knew she was wrong, so wrong, he loved that she saw him like that. That she saw him as her prince.

He was in deep trouble here, and he knew it.

"You deserve better than me, Gilly," he said at one last attempt at sanity.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. She squeezed. "There is no one better than you, Liam. No one… I will never want anyone else like I want you. You can force me on somebody else if you want to, but it won't stop me from wishing it was you."

Every word was another delicious lick to his libido. But still…

"I have been with so many women, Gilly," he reminded her. "I am not kidding when I say there have been thousands."

"I don't care."

"I have killed. I have done things that would give you nightmares." How would she feel about his recent murderous act?

"I don't care," she told him again. "I know who you are, William. I accept everything about you. And it's because of who you are that I am standing here in front of you asking for more."

And, gods, did he want to give her more. Right here, right this minute, he wanted to give her everything. The problem was that he had come to terms with one fact: If he allowed himself to fully enjoy Gillian Shaw, he would not be able to stop himself from falling in love with her. And, considering he wasn't ready to die yet, he could not let that happen.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have a taste of her just to show her she was still worthy… and, hell, just to see if it was anything like he'd imagined.

So, he braced himself and went in for the kill.

Gilly had never been kissed before. For some reason, _he _had never made her kiss him. It was the only part of her that was left sacred from his abuse.

And, boy, was she glad at this moment.

William tried to be gentle, he really did. But, once his lips met hers, a giant wave of heat coursed through him. This was Gilly, his Gilly, and kissing her was better than he'd ever dreamed, and that was saying something. He couldn't help himself from tightly grasping her hips and plundering her mouth thoroughly. When his tongue sought entrance, she opened willingly. Their tongues danced in a rhythm that was too perfect for a first kiss.

It was like she was made for him.

Pushing those dangerous thoughts away, William pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck. He heard her breath catch when one of his hands cupped her clothed breasts. They were large, more than a handful, and he planned to worship them for hours to show her how perfect they were. He smiled against her soft skin.

"You like that?" William asked her huskily as he uncovered a rosy nipple. All it took was one delicious lick and it was budding in his mouth.

Oh, gods, he was making love to her breasts. She had never experienced anything like it before. As he nipped and sucked, liquid heat shot straight to her core. The sweet intensity of it was addictive, and she found herself begging for more.

"Liam, please…"

She wasn't exactly sure what she was asking for, but William knew precisely what her body wanted. His touch was feather light as his hands trailed down the silk of her dress to cup her bottom. Suddenly, her feet were off the ground, and the room was spinning. Gilly wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on.

Her heels were digging into his back, and it was one of the most erotic things he had ever felt before. Then, when he perched her on the sink and her dress rode up, he realized how wrong he was.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

It almost undid him right then and there.

"Are you trying to kill me, Gilly?" He asked her.

The way his hands were roving gave no question to what he referred to. "Anya's idea," she told him.

"Remind me to thank her later."

Then, his lips took her under again, and Gilly was all too aware of his hands as they inched further and further up her thighs. She was just as greedy as she ran her hands under his shirt. When she came into contact with glorious muscles, her heart stuttered a bit. She'd seen him without his shirt on- often, in fact- and she had seen those lethal muscles in action many times. But that couldn't compare to what it was like being able to explore them on her own. Rope after rope of muscle covered his chest and abs, and his tanned skin shone under the florescent lights. She wanted to lick every inch of him before the night was over. Honestly, it was unfair to the rest of the male population that someone who looked like William existed. After touching him, he'd ruined her for anyone else. All she wanted to do was nibble every delectable inch of him. In fact…

Gilly leaned forward and nipped his bicep, and an exhilarating shiver ran up her spine when he groaned in pleasure. She loved that _she _elicited that kind of response from a man such as him. She didn't feel like an awkward teenager when she was with him; she felt like a bold, beautiful woman who had been waiting for this moment, for this man, to show her how to love.

She never wanted it to end.

Even though William knew it was dangerous, he couldn't stop. Her kisses were seductive. So passionate, so eager… he wanted nothing more than to please her. With that in mind, he reached out and touched the very center of her, finding her already warm and moist. Growling in satisfaction, William inserted two fingers inside of her. He slid in and out, rubbing against her sensitive bud every time, loving the little moans that came out of her mouth. He moved faster and faster until he could feel her body tightening.

"Gilly."

Was he talking to her? Gilly fluttered opened her eyes to look into his. "Hmm?"

"Look at me, honey," he demanded. "I want you to be looking at me when you come."

Even though she blushed, she did as he commanded. It was more erotic, somehow, to stare into his eyes as he did such wonderful things to her body. Finally, blessedly, she felt a delicious pressure travel through her, and she cried out his name when the pleasure reached its crest.

But he wasn't done with her yet.

When William lowered to his knees, Gilly's belly quivered.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

William looked at her with smoky eyes and gave her a wicked grin.

"I'm going to make you come again." He was pure confidence, pure sexuality, and it caused an immediate rush of moisture to pool between her legs.

Gripping her soft thighs, William widened her legs and stared at the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She was perfect, just perfect. Pink and supple with a small triangle of dark curls that turned him on more than any waxed bimbo ever had. And she was wet, so wet. For him.

He'd never let _anyone _touch her ever again. He'd kill the man first. She was _his._

That sudden possessiveness surprised him, and he was taken aback for a moment.

"William?"

Oh, yes, the task at hand. He could ponder his feelings later. Much later.

With one long lick up the center of her, William was addicted. How had he lived without this, without her taste? He probed his tongue in and out of her, teasing her in just the right place, loving the way she was grasping his hair so tightly. His cock jerked when her nails dug into his scalp.

He was making her lose herself to desire, and he loved it. _Mine_, he thought. _All mine. _

Gilly didn't think it was possible. Surely she couldn't… not after the last orgasm he'd just given her. Surely her body couldn't…

And, then, there it was in a wave of pleasure that began in her stomach and swept through her every nerve ending. She'd thought the last orgasm was earth shattering?

This one made her see the stars.

As the heart of her clenched and pulsed around his tongue, William tongued her faster and faster, harder, drawing out her orgasm until she was pleading for mercy.

When it was all over, William stood up, and Gilly lifted her sated body from the wall behind her so she could reach out for the button on his jeans. William's hands flew to catch hers.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled seductively. How had he put it? "I'm going to make you come."

Hearing that from her mouth almost made him explode. Gods, who knew his Gilly could talk like that? His cocked swelled even more – if it was possible- at her suggestion. It was painful now, straining against the top of his denim jeans. How glorious it would feel to spring loose and bury himself into her tight…

He could not go there. William shook his head. "No, you can't."

She arched a delicate eyebrow. "Oh, no? Try me."

Gods, she really would be the death of him in one way or another, wouldn't she?

"I won't make love with you, Gilly," he told her. "Not like this. Not in a fucking men's bathroom. You deserve better."

Oh, gods! Was he really back to this again? Gilly felt desperation rush through her. If she let him go now, he would never give her this chance again.

"This is what I want," she told him with a voice full of steel. She pulled her hands from his and ran them over the front of his jeans and gripped him. Hard.

_Fuuuuuck. _

William couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips as she stroked his hard length over his jeans. He was going to come if she kept that up.

Gilly leaned forward and took his ear lobe in between her teeth, biting down gently. She whispered in his ear. "Please let me."

Heat flooded throughout his entire body. It was intoxicating. In 2000 years, he had never wanted a woman this much. He didn't have it in him to deny her. Hell, he couldn't deny himself this. He would just have to keep a tight leash on his emotions. He could do that. He'd been doing it since he'd met her, hadn't he? Finally, he nodded.

"Okay but not here."

Without another thought, he flashed them back home and into his bed.


End file.
